


scrap 2

by writeasoph



Series: Scrap Septiplier [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument that breaks them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrap 2

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished because i couldn't write the happy ending that i wanted without making it believable

Rushing in his movements, Jack's fingers brushed and fumbled clumsily over the clothes, not even bothering to fold them. His hands had started shaking a while back and at this point was almost used to it as he tried desperately to zip the bag shut. Finally achieving this, he threw the bag to the floor before staring at the case. He took a short minute just to sit. To think about what he was doing, to catch his breath.

He felt breathless, although his chest was pumping in and out faster than he ever remembered. His breaths were shallow and quick. His chest was in pieces, ripped apart by words and resentment. He couldn't believe what was happening to them. Hadn't Mark promised forever?

Yet here he was, packing up his things after being told to leave like the ignorant fuck he was. The fact that he was actually doing it was much more hard hitting than hearing it a few minutes ago. Feeling his eyes tear up, he pulled his right sleeve down and wiped his eyes like a child. It wasn't long before the tears were running down his face, staining his pale cheeks. Breaking down on the bed, his breaths became more ragged and uneven. The sobs punched through his lungs and constricted his throat, almost making him hyperventilate. This was it. He was leaving.

 

Jack only heard Mark leaning on the doorframe when he cleared his throat. His head shot up in an instant, like a flame caused by a spark. Once again he looked down to the bed and tried to wipe his tears away so that Mark wouldn't see them, wouldn't see him as the weak person that he was. However, it was too late and as Mark watched on he couldn't help but feel guilty. He took a step forward only for Jack to shout.

"Fuck off. You've done enough. I'm leaving, aren't you happy?" he spat, his voice shattered from the tears. 

"Jack please listen-" Mark started.

"No! I've done enough listening to your foul mouthed insults. I'm leaving like you fucking asked." he said, getting himself up and grabbing his packed bag. 

"Be careful what you fucking wish for," he said before walking up to the doorframe expecting Mark to move. 

"I'm not letting you leave, Sean." 

At that, Jack looked up to Mark and made eye contact for the first time that he had entered the room. His chocolate eyes were softer than ever, seeking forgiveness. The guilt was clear, the fact that he was trying to make amends. Nonetheless, the more Jack stared, the more anger he felt. How could Mark think he could gain forgiveness so easily? 

At Jack's blank expression, Mark reached forwards to grasp his arm. Even the thought of it repulsed Jack, and he pulled away sharply. 

"Don't fucking touch me." he snarled. 

Now Mark was getting worried. This never happened. An argument between them had never gone this far before. He felt his heart sink at the thought that Jack might really leave. That his touch might not comfort him. That he might not love Mark anymore.

"Please don't leave. I need you. I've - I know what I said was wrong, stupid and horrible. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I've just been so stressed lately with the videos and-"

"Stop making excuses," Jack said, shaking his head. "They aren't going to work." he said bitterly. 

Silence. Horrible, eerie, awkward silence. The room was filled with it, like water threatening to spill over the brim. For once, Mark didn't know what to say. Jack's face was consumed by hate, a face that Mark had never seen before. 

He had no idea what to do and that absolutely terrified him. 

"Why won't you just let me leave?" Jack said, looking down to the floor. 

"Because I'd never forgive myself if I just let you go so easily. It was just a silly argument Jack can't we just-"

"Silly argument? Is that really how you see this? We've done this so many times and each time one of us has come crawling back and I just can't take that kind of shit anymore, Mark! It's just a load of crap and I am going to fucking leave so let me do it!"

"No,"

Even though Mark had meant the word forcefully, it came out broken. The word held no meaning, no force whatsoever. It was almost like a cry for help.

Feeling guilty, Jack actually looked up to Mark. He was slightly hurt and even shocked to see tears running down Mark's face, glistening like the ice that he had previously felt towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> some of you might recognise this. i couldn't turn it into a story of it's own so i evolved it into a new one
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7674802


End file.
